Is that a
by justicejustice
Summary: Lloyd is caught doing something distasteful, and is trapped into a conversation between him, Sheena, and Zelos that he would rather not take part in... Humor. Yet another oneshot. R&R apreciated!


**Hello! ... Well, I guess I really don't have that much to say, the summary pretty much covers it.**

**This was inspired by a topic I saw in gameFAQ the other day. Tell me what you think of it, and enjoy!**

**Oh yeah, none of these characters belong to me. Namco owns them.**

* * *

Is that a...

Lloyd couldn't help his staring. After hours of scanning the monotony of the same empty green fields under the same cloudless blue sky, his auburn eyes had finally found and locked on to something _interesting_- the problem was, he felt filthy doing it. After months of exposure, he had finally succumbed to the siren call that greater men would have fallen into immediately, and now that he had finally been snared by its hypnosis, he couldn't shake himself from it. He never intended to look- in fact, the thought had never crossed his mind, but in any case, he was now. As he had been following the flight of one of the abundant, white winged butterflies through the air with tired and bored eyes, the fluttering insect had passed by _them_, and they had sparked something in Lloyd that even he didn't fully understand. In any case, his eyes weren't moving anytime soon, and it made him feel all the more guilty.

The center of Lloyd's attention was the blatantly obvious swell of the raven haired assassin's chest. But really, what did she expect, dressed that way? She was basically serving the ravenous sights of men what they craved on a silver platter- whether she was aware of that or not being a completely different matter. He had never been captivated like this before; he respected women, unlike some people he knew (Lloyd's thoughts momentarily conjured the image of a certain scarlet haired chosen). But, come on, how else was he going to preoccupy his easily bored and under stimulated mind with something like_ that_ in front of him?

It was during one of those silent spells that often took hold of the group on their longer journeys. Long since had interesting conversation dried up, and not a word was exchanged as everyone simply enjoyed the golden silence that was only possible to achieve miles away from the cities and towns, where even meeting a traveling merchant or caravan on the overgrown trails was a rarity. The professor, Genis, ever unresponsive Presea, and Tethe'allan chosen (who Lloyd was fairly certain at this point was the most annoying person he had ever met in his life) lead the pack, Colette floating blindly behind with translucent wings that glittered in the bright sunlight. He and Sheena traveled at a slower pace, hanging several feet behind the others, separated from one another by a couple feet of distance. This chance arrangement was partly responsible for the predicament Lloyd was in, for it allowed for a perfect view that could not be easily noticed if pulled off correctly. So, Lloyd unwillingly ogled the well endowed breast of the woman next to him with a permanent sideways glance that was forced by instinct and discomforted by his good morals.

But of course, this didn't last long…

"Lloyd? What are you doing?"

Lloyd twitched, and his eyes hastily unpasted themselves from the spherical wonders he had been focusing on to repast themselves onto the slightly confused looking face of the owner.

_Oh God._

His face started burning, and he lifted a hand to rest behind his head. He felt like a criminal, caught in the act of his heinous crime. In panic, he flicked his eyes forward to see if the others had also noticed him in his dirty deed, but to his not so significant relief, they were still staring ahead, oblivious.

Sheena was still eyeing him expectantly, eyebrows raised and hands now rested on her hips.

_Damnit! _

It was just his luck for something like this to happen to him. The first time in his life he had ever found himself looking at a woman, he had been caught. Why him? Zelos did it constantly and he… Oh, wait a minute, he always got caught- and punished dually.

_Shi-it…_

The gears in his head were whirling faster and faster, threatening to spin out of control. He most definitely did _not_ want to pay the price for what he did, recalling the bruise on Zelos's shoulder that the chosen had shown to him almost proudly not too many nights ago after one of his daily flirting sessions. He started to sweat.

"Uuuhh…" _Quick, think of a good reason to be looking at a woman's chest! _His face screwed in thought. _Jeese, is there one? _He couldn't stall any longer-

"Is that a… bra?" The words slipped out of his mouth before he even knew they were coming, and he slapped a palm to his hot forehead, trying to hide his embarrassment from the world. _Smoooth_… He wasn't exactly skilled when it came to thinking fast in socially awkward situations- or thinking fast in general.

A muscled arm slid around his neck, and he felt the warmth of a hard torso press against him from behind, leaning against him as they walked along. He quickly dropped his hand from his face and turned his head to see who was invading his personal bubble, thrown off and confused by the unexpected contact.

Zelos chuckled, "Bra? Lloyd my friend, all I know is that the damn thing's in the way," a coy smile crossed his lips as he spoke to the befuddled teen he was propped against. He was enjoying this- A lot.

Lloyd's eyes widened and he shook his head from side to side, scanning his surroundings for answers. He was completely perplexed as to _how _exactly the irritating swordsman had caught on to their conversation, let alone come up from _behind_ him when he had just what seemed like seconds before been walking _ahead_ of them.

"Wh-what the… But you were just in front of us! How did you-"

Lloyd's confused drabble was cut off as the pink outfitted man shushed him. "I have my ways when it comes to the appreciation of the hunnies. And, I can't just let a fellow admirer struggle alone in such a dangerous situation." The wicked smile on the chosen's features stretched, and if possible, Lloyd became even redder than he already was, face rivaling his outfit.

Sheena had had enough, and with a well practiced hand she landed a quickly thrown slap to the womanizing man's face.

Zelos detached himself from his victim and stumbled backwards, rubbing the point of contact with his hand. "Ooowwiiieee. Sheena! How many times do I have to tell you!? Not the face!"

Sheena folded her arms and scoffed, "Yeah, well how many times do I have to tell you to stop spying on me in the shower?"

"W-well, that's different," he pouted and shuffled behind the two at a safe distance, hand still pressed against his cheek.

Sheena cast one last angry glance back at the man now trying to win her over with watery puppy-dog eyes, and sighed, returned her attention back to the mortified teen.

Lloyd cringed- his turn.

Sheena surprised both males and decided to answer Lloyd's inadvertent question in a serious tone. "It's not a bra, it's a special undershirt that the Mizuho people designed to help... support women warriors in battle." Apparently she had thought Lloyd's question was sincere, the possibility that Lloyd was simply enjoying the sight so out of character, that she had simply cast it aside.

"If you need some more of that support, I'd be more than happy to help you out."

Sheena turned angrily on her heel to punish the amazingly persistent flirt once again, but he skittered away before she could land a blow, and she decided he wasn't worth chasing after.

Lloyd felt compelled to add something to the dialogue, so he chose his words carefully as he spoke, "That's… interesting…"

At this point, he would do literally anything to get out of this conversation.

She cocked her head, casting her dusty brown eyes downward to her attire. "I know it's kind of… revealing, but it really is the perfect outfit for all of the moving around I have to do in battle. It's not constricting at all, and it breathes nicely…"

Zelos opened his mouth to say something, but clamped it shut when he saw the murderous glint in Sheena's eye. He cowered further behind the brunette's back he had chosen to hide behind, hands clamped around the boy's shoulders.

"-In any case," she continued, ignoring Zelos once again, "It's an ancient Mizuho custom that trained female combatants wear these clothes, and I'm not about to break it." She finished justifying her outfit, and looked back to Lloyd, who had since composed himself and lost much of the color in his face, knowing he was in the clear and not suspected of anything. "Any other questions?"

"No! Uhm... I gotta go ask… the Professor something…" Lloyd's voice trickled to nothing, and he wasted no time, half sprinting the distance between them and the group ahead.

Zelos and Sheena watched him leave with respectively laughing and mystified eyes- Sheena wondering what the odd behavior was about and Zelos just tickled to have been present to witness and take part in what was more than likely the most embarrassing moment of the young swordsman's life.

Zelos dared to sidle up closer to the woman, watching cautiously out of the corners of his baby blue eyes.

"Well, I think it's a very well designed battle suit. You Mizuhos know you stuff!" He smiled tentatively at her, apparently wanting to make amends.

"OW!" He gripped the shoulder which had just been savagely thumped by the exasperated woman, "What did you hit me for _that_ time!? I thought I was being nice!"

Sheena folded her arms and adopted a revengeful smile onto her face.

"You didn't do anything- I just felt like hitting you."


End file.
